


Call Me Maybe

by omgrottengirl



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Humor, Love, M/M, MewGulfMadeMeDoIt, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgrottengirl/pseuds/omgrottengirl
Summary: It all started when a barista was ordered by a certain certified public accountant to ask for a high school teacher's phone number.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hello! Another fanfic again! Well, just a disclaimer, if you happen to have read something similar to this story from another fandom, I'd like to say that I was the one who wrote it still. I decided to recycle ideas and stories and I'm not really sure if it's a good thing hahaha. I hope you guys will enjoy this reading this too! Huuuuugggssss!

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Mild Suttinut Uengtrakul wasn’t expecting any divine intervention to happen to him especially today. He thought that it would be the same as those normal days he had before. Mild had the same old routine. If he wasn’t in school, he would be working his part time job in a café. And if it was his day off, he would be at home studying in advance.

When you work in the service industry you tend to encounter customers of different types. There are those who turn out to be such a pain in the ass, some would be nice enough to leave tips, there are others who are too demanding and acts like a complete bitch. And of course, he’ll never forget those who can’t seem to make up their minds and would take the time of their lives to tell him their order.

He was fine to deal with these sorts of people and situations not just because he has to but he learned to love working in this place. Given his current situation that he’s struggling with his finances, the salary he receives from working in this café was enough to get him by. And as long as he could finish and graduate from school, get a high paying job after and live a better life, who was he to complain? Anyways, if he has to face the same old customers and experiences every single day of his life as a working student, Mild will try his best not to mind it at all; in the end, it may actually be worth the hard work.

And today, well, maybe today was not meant to be similar like the other days. Maybe, it was what God planned all along and decided to let it take place now.

“Excuse me?” A voice spoke when Mild was busy cleaning a table that was filled with coffee spills and bread crumbs. He tried his best not to roll his eyes, _‘What does this customer wants now?’_

Mild managed to plaster on his best customer service smile before turning to look at the person sitting on the table next to where he was cleaning, “Yes, sir?”

“May I speak with you, Nong Mild? This won’t take long”, those words were followed by a confident smile. He gestured for Mild to take a seat across from him.

Mild tried not to make it obvious that he was surprised and nervous. It was one of their regulars, a good looking certified public accountant that doesn’t like his drink to be coffee based, who spoke with him. How could he not have recognized his voice?

“How may I help you…” Mild answered nervously as he dusted off invisible fragments on the chair before taking his seat, “..sir”

The person who’s clearly wearing a very expensive and branded suit went straight to the point, “Well, this may sound odd but I know you’re having trouble with your finances especially with your schooling….”

Mild can’t help but cock an eyebrow, besides from being straightforward, is this creature his stalker or what?

The patron might have noticed his disturbed expression and clarified to him, “I just heard you talking about it with your co-worker the other day and I thought that...”

“That, what sir?” the younger man tried to sound polite. His hands started sweating as he crumpled the wet towel he had in his grasp. His imagination began to run wild. Mild could feel his heartbeat go faster and he suddenly wanted to cry even though he doesn’t know the exact reason why. Did he do something wrong?

“Please take a look outside”, the CPA ordered before Mild could get an answer.

When he did what he was told, Mild saw a tall and skinny person walked by. Although he only had a quick glimpse of the stranger and he actually has bad eyesight, Mild got the impression that the person was beautiful.

And before he could ask if what’s really going on, if he’s going to be reported and get kicked out of his job because he might have messed up the regular’s order or something, the other man said, “I want you to ask for that person’s phone number”

Mild stiffened at what he heard. It took him a while to process what was said to him. Before he could open his mouth to say _‘I beg your pardon?’_ , _‘Could you please repeat that?’_ or _‘Am I an errand boy now?’_ the frequent customer beat him to it, “If you get his phone number….”

“Oh, so you swing that way?” Mild asked without thinking. He clamped a hand to his mouth realizing what he just said.

The other person cleared his throat. He didn’t look offended but his cheeks were certainly blushing, “Well, erm. If you do get his number, I promise you Nong that I will pay for your schooling. I’ll take care of all the expenses that you need for your studies and that..”

“Really, sir? You will?” The young man cuts the customer off and shoots up from his seat as he confirmed what he just heard. Mild didn’t want to hear the rest of what the other man has to say because the word scholarship was ringing in his ears.

The CPA chuckled lightly and nodded his head, “Yes, that is if...”

“If I get his phone number, right?” Mild supplied pointing outside though the person they’re talking about was not there anymore. His eyes were filled with so much hope. This is it! This is the miracle he’s been waiting for!

Amused, the older man chuckled again, “Yes, yes. And if..” he gestured for Mild to come closer and when the young man did, he whispered, “you keep this a secret to the other employees, got it?”

Mild pursed his lips, “Yes, sir. Roger that!” He feels pumped up and energized all of a sudden!

The CPA laughed and suggested, “You can call me Mew whenever you think it’s appropriate. I don’t mind”

“Okay, sir – I mean, P’Mew” Mild had to hide the fact that he’s embarrassed.

Mew stood up from where he was seated taking his stuff with him and gave Mild a soft pat on the shoulder, “Well, Nong Mild, I’m counting on you!” and with that said, he excused himself mumbling something about having to attend a meeting.

Mild dropped to his seat. He just can’t believe what happened!

First, he discovered that their frequent customer, a certified public accountant, was not only handsome but also generous. Second was, that same charismatic certified public accountant was truly generous that he offered Mild to pay for his studies. Wow, he can’t believe his luck! And third, what was it? Oh yeah, that in order to have that scholarship Mild needs to ask for a strangers’ phone number. And how he’s actually going to do it? Mild doesn’t know how. But one thing’s for sure – That today, is the first of all firsts in Mild’s life that turned out to be quite an unusual yet interesting day that he experienced so far.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Maybe, it’s just him and his crazy imagination but Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong thinks that whenever he passes by this café on his way to his favorite bakery, there would be this certain guy, a very gorgeous and delicious looking guy if he must add, that would always stare at him.

At first, he didn’t mind it at all thinking that it was nothing and just a mere coincidence. But then later on, he realized that the guy would always be there, same spot inside the café with a drink by his side, some papers scattered on his table and a laptop running on. And this might sound really weird because the moment he appears would be the time that the said hottie, would look up and stare at him. This happened countless of times that for the high school teacher, it’s not some simple by chance event anymore.

He actually did stop once because he felt unnaturally playful, friendly and confident that time. Gulf smiled and waved at the hot stranger thinking that the other might respond and smile back because hello, who could ever resist his charming all teeth smile?

Gulf thought it might have been fate that brought them together. He better strike the iron while it’s hot! He meant that literally though because he has to admit that the fellow who ogled him is extremely hot. And of course, he believes that it was a better experience rather than meeting somebody online or thru a dating app not that he was against those kind of stuff.

But instead of receiving some warm welcome, Gulf got a response he least expected. The person only gave him a resting bitch face as if Gulf was some crazy maniac or desperate loser who smiles at handsome strangers. The high school teacher, for some weird reason, felt hurt at that time.

And so, from that moment on, whenever he would pass by that café, Gulf would never dare look inside and find out if that same attractive fellow is checking him out because duh, why would he give a fuck? That dude was already rude for staring at him like he was some kind of a joke. And when he decided to be sociable and all, he got dismissed. Gulf thought that he will get over the incident and move on like it didn’t happen at all. Until one day…

“Excuse me, sir?”

Gulf craned his neck to the right and found a worker from the café handing out pamphlets. He accepted one with a smile and was about to resume walking when the young boy stopped him.

“Sir, I know this is unusual but can I ask for your phone number?”

Surprised, the high school teacher tried to remain cool. “Why? Are you interested in me?” Gulf was flattered and he just blurted out the sentence without thinking properly.

He noticed how the boy blushed and he laughed entertained by what he saw, “I’m kidding! Wow, you’re very young but you sure do have some guts!” _And you look like someone Boat would love to go out with too!_

Gulf continued to laugh but halted when he felt something very familiar – he felt _“that person’s stare”_. He debated inside him if he should look or not but his curiosity got the best of him. Peeking to his left Gulf discovered the gorgeous guy and as expected, was peering at Gulf and at this young boy he’s talking with. A thought bugged the teacher, _‘Now, he thinks I’m some kind of sick pedo who flirts with young boys randomly handing out pamphlets’_.

Gulf suddenly felt uneasy. As nicely as he could he refused the worker’s request and walked away without giving the young boy or the beguiling guy inside the café one last look.

Three days after that, Gulf was on his way to the bakery once more when the same youngster popped in front him still asking for the same request.

Gulf crossed his arms over his chest; it’s something he would do when he’d seriously start asking questions in his class, “Why are you insistent on asking for my number? And what is your name, Nong?”

The young man was shaking and he was fidgeting in his place playing with his fingers, “Mi- Mil- Mild, sir. And someone asked me to do it…”

Arms still crossed, Gulf demanded, “And may I know this someone you’re talking about?”

“I, I can’t actually…” Mild tried to reason his eyes wandering to and fro.

The teacher sighed, “Well, tell this someone, that I’m not going to give my number unless they ask for it personally. Why would they be making you do the deed?”

Mild murmured, “It’s for the scholarship..”

Gulf didn’t hear him, “Come again?”

“A scholarship” Mild repeated loudly and with pleading eyes added, “This person promised me a scholarship if I’ll manage to get hold of your number. This might sound absurd and I may be desperate but can I have your number, sir? Please?”

It never occurred to the teacher that something from him would be a lifeline to others and Gulf was touched by how this young man would do anything just so he could continue going to school. Gulf himself was a scholar before and he relates to this Mild kid somehow but what if it’s a scam?

“I’m sorry it’s not that I don’t believe you but...”

Mild was the one to cut him off this time, “He knew that this would happen. So, just in case that you’d refuse” he rummaged for something in his pocket, “he just told me to give you this. He sort of prepared for what might happen. I guess, he’s really that into you”

 _‘He? I wonder who it is?’_ , Gulf can’t help but blush like a schoolgirl. He shrugged the feeling off and smiled, “If I accept his number will it still earn you your scholarship?”

“I hope so”, Mild smiled back crossing his fingers and his toes.

“Very well, then..”, Gulf took the piece of paper from Mild’s hand and keyed in the digits. Saving the number and leaving it nameless. “Now, that’s settled. So, your work is done, right?”

“Yes, sir! Thank you very much!” Mild gave Gulf a bright smile with his hands pressed together before saying goodbye and heading back inside the café.

And as Gulf continued to be on his way, he found himself smiling. “I think I just made someone’s day”.

He then remembered that he actually didn’t notice the presence of the gorgeous guy during the whole exchange, “Well, take that, you resting bitch face jerk! At least, I’m nice unlike you!” Gulf shouted waving his fist in the air.

The high school teacher was so overwhelmed that he went home actually forgetting about the whole encounter and the nameless number. And Gulf slept soundly the whole night while someone was left to stay awake waiting for a text message or a call.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Regret. That very word has haunted Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat ever since he decided to ignore the pretty man’s approach of being friendly towards him. He will gladly take all the blame since he responded like a despicable person and did not do anything that would make the other think that Mew’s willing to be friends.

Well, if you were in his position and after a very long time of eyeing and staring at your crush like some kind of a creep and a stalker, what will you exactly do when suddenly one day he decides to smile and wave at you?

Duh, you’ll panic, of course.

And probably faint right there and then if you don’t know how to control yourself but Mew was a certified public accountant. He has a position and a status to uphold. And he was a frequent customer at that café; it wouldn’t help him at all if he decided to scream at the top of his lungs or do a victory dance for everyone to see because his long time crush finally, yes finally, noticed him!

The moment he saw that angelic all teeth smile Mew’s mind went blank. And before he could register what was happening and respond accordingly, his longtime crush already walked out. And ever since then, he ignored Mew. That’s when the accountant started to worry.

In his vain attempt to make things better between him and the apple of his eye, Mew asked for a worker’s help from the café he usually goes to when he doesn’t like working in his office. Nong Mild, as far as he knows, was one of the best employees of that café as he noticed a picture of him hanging on the wall and that the kid was working his ass off in order to finish school. Mew kind of took advantage of the conversation he overheard when Mild was talking to one of his workmates about his financial situation. They say desperate times call for desperate measures, right? They were both desperate so they need to help each other out.

In fact, the very first time that Mild took action and asked for the beautiful man’s phone number, Mew had his hopes high since everything was going smoothly. His crush was laughing and he found it adorable that he was smiling with his teeth all exposed like the first time he smiled at Mew. But when their eyes met and he saw the change of expression in the other man’s face, Mew knew that he needed to think of a Plan B. So, that’s when he told Mild that if ever the pretty man would refuse to give his number again, Mild has to give Mew’s number instead. And that will settle things out.

“So, he actually saved it?” Mew came out from his hiding place and asked Mild the moment he entered the café after speaking with Mew’s crush.

“Yeah, he did. I saw it with my own two eyes”, Mild grinned raising his right hand as a form of _“I swear, I’m not lying”_ gesture.

“Did you ask for his name?” the older man queried, excited that he will somehow know tidbits of information about his long time crush.

Mild opened his mouth and closed it. He bit his lip, “Well, about that… ermmmm..”

“What?” Mew’s eyebrows were about to meet.

Mild scratched his head, “I wasn’t able to…”

“WHY?!”

Mild shushed the accountant. Mew looked around to find that every employee and customer were looking at their direction. He cleared his throat and composed himself.

“Sorry”, the younger man pressed his hands together and bowed his head in shame. Mew heaved a sigh.

“It’s fine. Let’s hope and wait if he contacts me.” Mew had his hands on both sides of his waist as he pondered about the thought, “Do you think that he’ll ever call or send me a text message?” Mew’s tone sounded distressed and Mild couldn’t help but pity him a bit.

“Of course, he will. Don’t worry, P’Mew! Tonight you might turn out to be one lucky man!”

And with those words in mind, Mew waited all night long. He waited for that something, that one thing, which he hoped would finally come.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

“Good morning, everybody!” Boat Napat Srinakluan yelled the moment he entered the faculty room. He was Gulf’s co-worker and longtime best friend.

Gulf fought the urge to roll his eyes, “Why do you always have to scream at the top of your lungs whenever you set foot into this place?”

Boat, who’s cubicle was right next to Gulf, took his seat and said, “This is not the library, my friend. And I’m a cheerful person in the morning unlike you”

“Well, you’re late”, Gulf pointed out feeling attacked by his friend’s comment. So what if he was a night owl? Is it really his fault that he's not fond of mornings?

“And you owe me fried chicken”, Boat reminded sticking out his tongue and Gulf actually rolled his eyes this time. Right, he forgot. Gulf lost a bet with Boat and he promised to buy him fried chicken in exchange for his loss.

“So, I’m guessing that I’ll be having fried chicken for lunch?” Boat pressed on as he prepared the materials for his class and stood up to leave.

“Yes, sir. Expect a box of fried chicken on your table when you get back. You, prick” Gulf half murmured the last part.

“Hey, I heard that!” Boat called out as he exited the room and Gulf just shook his head smiling.

As the high school teacher searched in his contacts for the delivery number of the fried chicken place that he and Boat used to frequent, Gulf wondered if his friend managed to save it in his phone the last time they went there. Maybe, it’s this nameless number in his phone book?

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Mew was in the middle of going over a financial report when his phone vibrated inside the pocket of his pants. Days had passed and Mew never heard from his beautiful crush. Every time that his phone would ring or he receives a text message, he would feel his heart skip a beat thinking that this must be it! But then, he’s left disappointed when it’s just from a client or an acquaintance.

This time, Mew was thinking that it’d be the same thing but he can’t help but feel hopeful because he wished for this teeny tiny bit of chance that one of these days he will be surprised by the turn of events in his life. When he glanced at his phone screen, his eyes widened and his hands trembled.

It was an unknown number.

The accountant answered the call with a strained and nervous voice, “Hello?”

“Hi! It’s Gulf. I hope you remember me?”

Hearing the person who spoke on the other end of the line, Mew knew that his prayers had been answered and the long wait was over. And this time, he’d make sure that there’d be no regrets.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

There was no response so Gulf assumed that it was his cue to continue, “My friend and I are regulars at your fried chicken place? And the last time we ate there you told us that you decided to offer delivery services too. Hello?”

Gulf stared at his phone thinking that he was disconnected and when the call was still on the line he placed the device back against his ear, “I think you’ve got the wrong number”, is what he heard from the other end. Gulf furrowed his brows.

Wrong number? What does this person mean by… And it suddenly dawned on him. This was the number that little kid named Mild gave him. He left it nameless and he forgot that he actually saved it nameless! Oh shit!

“This is not a fried chicken place you’re calling? But I am really glad that you finally decided to call me even though you have mistaken me for a restaurant, Gulf”, the person laughed and his voice sounded really smooth and soothing. Gulf felt giddy hearing it. It actually sent shivers down his spine. Wait, what?

“I’m sorry but who are you?” Gulf was suddenly defensive. Why was this person calling him by his name? The audacity! Okay, so maybe he was at fault for calling and introducing himself first but he still has to know the identity of the person he’s talking to. He left the number nameless for a reason.

“If I tell you who I am, will you go out with me?” The question was so out of the blue. It wasn’t what Gulf expected to hear from someone he just met. Or called? Okay, whatever.

Gulf was certainly appalled. “Excuse me?” There was a hearty laugh on the other end. Gosh, the nerve of this guy! “That’s it, I’m hanging up”

“I can always call you back, you know” It was said smugly, Gulf could tell that the speaker was smirking as he said it. And Gulf was now irked.

“I’ll make sure to block you then” The teacher threatened and it actually worked because Gulf could hear the desperation in the anonymous person’s voice.

“Wait! Wait! Please!” Gulf heard the person took a deep breath trying to get himself together, “I just want us to be friends. And I also have something important to tell you”

Gulf was astonished by this individual he was speaking with. Why is he so persistent? “Tell me what?”

“Meet me first, please? I promise you, I’m harmless” It sounded so sincere and genuine that Gulf thought if this stranger ever turned out to be a serial killer, he will one day appear on a documentary film as one of the victims that got lured by this man.

“Tell me who you are and we will see” The teacher sternly commanded. Gulf wanted to make sure that he doesn’t come off as someone who is easily swayed. And if ever he gets murdered in the future, at least he’d know the identity of his killer.

There was a short pause on the other end of the line and Gulf doesn’t know why but he felt goose bumps when he heard the other respond with, “Mew. My name is Mew”

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

“Gulf! Gulf! I forgot to tell you I have the number of the fried chicken place”, Boat entered the faculty room as he left his class for a moment. He personally went back because he wanted to make sure that he will have fried chicken for lunch because fried chicken is life!

“I saved it in my contacts instead of saving it to yours. My bad!” Boat laughed scratching the back of his head as he approached his best friend whose face was buried on his arms and with his back visible to Boat. Is Gulf sleeping?

“So this is partly your fault” It was barely a whisper but Boat managed to hear it from where he was. He finally noticed that Gulf was all drooped and sulky in his work table.

“Hey, Gulf?” Even though it was only Gulf’s back he could see but Boat could tell that something was definitely wrong. “Are you okay?”

Boat stretched out a hand to touch his friend but before he could do so, Gulf turned around and grabbed him by the collar.

“I WILL KILL YOU, BOAT!”

And if Boat could swear to God, it was the first time ever that he experienced his life flash before his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my high school teacher's love story. She shared to us once in class how she met her husband because we made her confess hihihi and he was really a CPA. He did ask and promised a staff a scholarship if the staff gets to have my teacher's number. We have this café just behind our school campus and a bakery that was a few blocks away from it and well, the rest is history. Love really urges you to do crazy stuff, yeah? Okay, so for the original version of this one I actually left the readers hanging because I wasn't able to post another chapter so I'm hoping that for the MewGulf version I'd be able to serve some justice. I'm not sure how many chapters I'll make but for sure it won't go beyond 5 hahahaha. I still have a lot of stories to finish and they've been piling up in my notes. I'm experiencing a writer's block ( W E W ) as of the moment? Sort of? Kinda? Lols. I've consumed quite an amount of iced coffee for the past few days. My brain feels like spaghetti, somebody help me!


End file.
